falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
RobCo Battlezone
(interior) }} The RobCo Battlezone is a location in the Nuka-World Amusement Park in 2287. Background The Battlezone was intended to provide park guests with entertainment by gladiatorial battles between various RobCo models. While the arena was marketing as showcasing unique RobCo prototypes, it soon became obvious to viewers that the combatants were standard RobCo models with largely cosmetic modifications. Layout From the main entrance to the Battlezone, the arena lies straight ahead. Under the stands and to the east is the auxiliary entrance as well as a gift shop, though the Protectron manning the counter is not a merchant and acts like a regular robot, even if rendered non-hostile after completing Star Control. Notable loot * Four RobCo Battlezone keys, opens various doors. ** Next to the overdue book in the control room. ** On a cabinet in the basement in the south section. ** On a table next to a ruined terminal at the foot of the spectator's tribunes. ** On the counter of a small shop beneath the spectator's tribunes. * An eyebot model in the souvenir store area. * A protectron model in the souvenir area. Behind the counter on the floor next to a broken box. * An overdue book on the top floor, in the control room. It lies against the front window. * A sentry bot model in the souvenir area on a high shelf behind the counter. * A Nuka-Ray recipe is found in the souvenir area on the central shelves on the side facing the cash registers. * A roll of Nuka-Cade tickets behind the ticket booth at the main entrance. Contains a large amount of tickets. * 6 star cores are found throughout the location: ** One of the six can be found in the souvenir area, behind the cash registers. ** Two in the same computer in a small alcove right next to the big arena. ** One as part of the robot diagnostics terminal on the bottom floor, beneath the arena. ** Two in the control room at the top floor. Related quests Variable Removal - The Railroad may send the Sole Survivor to this location to eliminate a Courser. Notes The majority of the robots, including all but one of the Novatrons, are grouped in the main seating area. This is also where the Courser for Variable Removal spawns. If Star Control is at least halfway completed, any surviving robots can be reactivated with Robotics Expert to aid you in eliminating the Courser. If RobCo was entered later during Star Control, this can be a large number, resulting in a very unfair fight. Appearances The RobCo Battlezone appears only in the Fallout 4 add-on Nuka-World. Bugs * There is a bug that the door of the big arena won't open after the space sentry is defeated. The issue occurs if Star Control was used to deactivate some of the robots that would otherwise attack you in the arena. They will spawn and be passive, and the battle will not technically be over. The doors will open if they are attacked and destroyed. * You can get a Variable Removal quest from P.A.M. to eliminate a Courser in the RobCo Battlezone. The Courser spawns beneath the arena, in the area where robots are stored before they attack in the arena. There appears to be no direct way to access the area to complete the quest. Solution: You need to use the 'Exit Power Armor glitch through walls'... Go to the maintenance area downstairs, stand in the right Pod, turn 180 degrees while exiting your PA. Move bit forward without falling down into the room (would be imprisoned with no chance to escape), then throw grenades at the courser. Once done, move to the very right (white area) until respawn on entrance, get your PA. ** You can also use the console command to teleport to the Courser and then to P.A.M. Gallery RobcoBattlezone-ViewingArea-NukaWorld.jpg|Viewing area RobcoBattlezone-TicketsBooth-NukaWorld.jpg|Tickets counter RobcoBattlezone-Tickets-NukaWorld.jpg|Entrance area RobcoBattlezone-Maintenance-NukaWorld.jpg|Maintenance room RobcoBattlezone-ControlRoom-NukaWorld.jpg|Control room RobcoBattlezone-Battle2-NukaWorld.jpg|Arena RobcoBattlezone-Battle-NukaWorld.jpg|Arena Category:Nuka-World locations ru:Арена «РобКо» uk:Арена «РобКо»